


中神通王重阳第11章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 金庸同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	中神通王重阳第11章

第11章   
　　段智兴忽然停下脚步，直直看向前方。  
　　那处树影婆娑，月色斑驳。  
　　“王爷？”  
　　“无事。”他收回目光，大步向王重阳的寝室走去。  
　　虽然一切如常，但武人的直觉告诉他，不久之前有人进过这间房子，并且还有过一番激烈的打斗。  
　　他飞身直扑室内，同时一掌挥出。  
　　掌风过处，幔帐向两边分开，露出一个蜷缩的人影。  
　　他立刻撤掌回身，卸去一半劲力。  
　　“王兄，你怎样？”他将王重阳抱起，两指搭上他脉搏细细查看。  
　　“我……我中毒了。“王重阳艰难的揪住他衣摆，吐气炙热如火，“让他们……让他们出去。”  
　　段智兴虽不近女色，但自小在宫中长大，该见的都见过了。“王兄，你……”他摸上王重阳额头，被烫得颤了一颤，“还好么？”  
　　王重阳迷迷糊糊，只觉得身子仿佛被放在炭火上烤一般。他抓住段智兴的手，将它放在脸颊摩挲，“别……别走。”  
　　美人在怀，纵是柳下惠也难忍。何况这个美人是自己日思夜想，苦求不得的宝物。  
　　他让侍从悉数退下，盯着怀中的道人看了半晌，慢慢俯身在他耳边低语，“重阳，我愿效仿佛祖割肉饲鹰，以一己之身为你解毒，你可愿否？”  
　　王重阳体内情潮一阵热似一阵，下腹已经晕出了水渍，哪里还能分辨段智兴说些什么？  
　　段智兴吮着他小小的耳垂，将气息吹入他的耳孔，“你是愿，还是不愿？”  
　　王重阳拼命睁开双眼，眼前却是一片水波怪影。  
　　“你若不愿，我也不勉强。”说完将他一放，就要抽身离开。  
　　王重阳怎能容他离去，“别走。”他用力抓住那人下摆，向来清冷的声音变得沙哑甜腻。  
　　段智兴心头一荡，抚着他的脸颊轻轻的道：“你要记得，是你求我留下的。”  
　　幔帐被重新放下，道袍散开，如暗夜中盛放的花。  
　　王重阳肌肤如玉，在这朦胧烛光中竟泛起了一层温润的光泽，犹如玉人一般。  
　　段智兴目光渐渐变得炽烈，如藏在阴影下的狼，极欲择人而噬。  
　　他欲火越盛，动作就越冷静自持。  
　　他沿着王重阳的腰线抚摸，来到半勃起的阳物，拈一丝欲液，将之涂抹在大腿内侧。  
　　“别……”若有似无的抚弄，撩得王重阳禁不住流下泪来。  
　　那泪珠颤巍巍的挂在眼睫上，微一垂眸，便如珍珠般沿着脸颊滚落下来。  
　　段智兴用指尖接住那颗泪珠，放入口中吮吸。明明是微凉的水滴，刹那间却像熔岩般炙热。  
　　他再也忍耐不得，埋首于男人腿间，含住那处半勃的阳物，啧啧舔舐。  
　　“不要。”  
　　那带着哭腔的呻吟，入了他的耳，纵然是极乐净土迦陵鸟齐声鸣唱都比不得。  
　　他用舌，用唇，取悦着男人。用指，用掌，撩拨着男人的情欲。  
　　他要让这具身体因他的喜悦而颤动，他要让这双艳丽的眼眸因他的折磨而落泪。  
　　终于男人发出一声悠长的，甜腻的呻吟。那劲瘦的腰肢高高仰起，如一尾濒死的人鱼。  
　　他含了满口的浓稠，按着男人的腰渐渐往上，捕获他的唇，将之哺了进去。  
　　“呜……”男人茫然的睁大眼睛，些许白浊从他嘴角流出，将那淡红的唇瓣衬得分外情色。  
　　他挑开一缕汗湿的发，强硬的圈住那刚刚疲软下的阳物，“如此活色生香，不知王兄修的是什么道？”他深深嗅着道人身上的体香，如吸了五石散，如醉如痴。  
　　“不行，唔……”男人苦恼的咬着下唇，刚刚达到高潮的身体又被迫点燃欲火。太快了，他的下腹甚至开始隐隐作痛。  
　　但那恼人的手指却似剧毒的蛇，它缠在阳具上，挑起顶端的薄皮，用指甲刮搔着敏感的小孔。  
　　“啊！”他不由得将双腿大大分开，以承欢的姿势盘在段智兴的腰上。  
　　他就像一艘小船，在波涛翻涌的海水中上下颠簸。他无法掌控自己的身体，只能流着泪，祈求着男人大发慈悲。  
　　“知道我是谁吗？”  
　　他摇头。  
　　耳垂一痛，流了血。  
　　“看清楚，我是谁？”  
　　很熟悉的声音，但是……他什么都看不到。  
　　他紧紧揽着男人，犹如溺水之人般抓住唯一的浮木。  
　　他的臀被分开，有什么坚硬的东西抵上去了。  
　　好痛，他从未经历过这般痛楚。  
　　他用力睁开双眼，终于看清了压在身上的男人。  
　　“段……段智兴。”每个字都在颤抖，他的身体，他的内里，因为男人的侵入而变得无比欢喜。  
　　“重阳，你我今日便试试双修的滋味。”  
　　大开大合的进出，每一记都几乎抽离，再狠狠的撞进去。  
　　他觉得自己要被捅穿了，他恐惧，他挣扎。但男人用力按住了他，就像猛虎按住爪下的羔羊。  
　　他的花径在收缩，他清晰的感受到那阳物上突突跳动的青筋。  
　　“不，不要了。”他摇着头，哽咽的说着拒绝的话。但是他的身体却紧紧缠住男人，每一寸媚肉都在贪婪的绞着男人的阳物。  
　　他被撞得不停颤抖，他的下腹，腿间全是自己射出的白浊。  
　　他不知达到了多少次高潮，到后面只能射出稀薄的液体。  
　　“看，你只用后面也能达到高潮。”男人捧着他的臀，把玩着他雪白的臀肉。  
　　“不是，不……”  
　　男人轻笑，用力顶在了他的花心。  
　　“让我，让我……”他夹紧双臀，企图逼迫男人射出来。  
　　“叫我的名字。”两人相连的部位已经一片濡湿，连耻毛都滴着晶莹的春水。  
　　“段……段智兴。”  
　　段智兴满意的笑了，他顶着花心，用顶端研磨那块极其敏感的媚肉。他深深知道如何才能给这具身体带来极乐，也知道如何让身下的男人陷入癫狂。  
　　王重阳用力抓住段智兴的背，将整个身体贴了上去。  
　　乳首摩挲着乳首，双腿交缠着双腿，他坐在男人的胯间，用自己紧致的花穴含着那根大得恐怖的阳具。  
　　段智兴吻着他的唇，将那声声呻吟吞进腹中。  
　　这个人的一切都是他的。  
　　花径在剧烈收缩，他知道王重阳要达到高潮了，这是他首次用后穴达到高潮。  
　　他高高托起道人的臀，再重重按下去。穴心深处的媚肉被撞得凹陷下去，但随之而来的快感也是先前的十倍。  
　　王重阳那清冷禁欲的脸庞此刻已经被情欲取代，他嘴角流着涎水，眼中流着泪，他叫不出声，因为他正在与段智兴拥吻。  
　　终于一记热流射进了他体内，同时他也泌出一波汹涌的春水。精液与春液交缠在一处，两人同时达到了高潮。　　


End file.
